Zauber einer Winternacht
by ardsmair
Summary: Ein trauriger Valentinstag für Hermione, der vielleicht doch noch gut endet. Purer Fluff, ich kann's nicht ändern....


Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nur der Plot, der verwendete Songtext gehört Kylie Minogue und heißt: Confide in me, alles andere gehört J.K.Rowling, aber das dürfte bekann sein.

Warning: das Ganze ist nicht beta gelesen, ist mir gerade eingefallen und meine beiden Betas sind bis Ende der Woche nicht erreichbar, also müßt ihr da durch...;-))

_**Zauber einer Winternacht**_

_We all get hurt by love  
And we all have our cross to bear  
But in the name of understanding now  
A problem should be shared_

Genervt starrte Hermione Granger auf das weiße Tuch, das den Tisch bedeckte an dem sie saß. Es war der einzige Fleck in der großen Halle, der nicht rosa, pink oder gar margenta war! Ihr Tischgenossen hatten zwar protestiert, aber nach einem Blick in ihre kühlen Augen, hatte keiner mehr gewagt etwas zu sagen, als sie besagte Tischdecke mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes in ein strahlendes Arielweiß verwandelte. So hatte sie jetzt wenigstens einen Punkt, auf den sie starren konnte, ohne dass ihr gleich schlecht wurde.

Um sie herum tobte ausgelassen die Valentinstagsparty. Sie konnte es den anderen nicht verübeln, es hatte in den letzten Jahren keinen Grund gegeben zu feiern. Dies war nicht irgendein Valentinstag. Heute wurde auch das Leben an sich gefeiert, das war dem Braungelocktem Mädchen durchaus klar.

Nach dem Harry vor knapp 6 Monaten, nach über 2 Jahren Krieg tatsächlich Voldemort besiegt hatte, kehrte langsam die Normalität zurück. Die überlebenden Schüler waren nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, das nach dem Tode Dumbledores von Prof. McGonagall geleitet wurde. Hermione war nicht die einzige, die ihren Abschluss jetzt nachholen würde, und doch waren es so verdammt wenige in ihrem Jahrgang. Von den Slytherins waren nur Milicent Bulstrode und Blaise Zabini da. Auch bei den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws fehlten viele.

Die schlimmste Verluste, aber waren in ihrem eigenen Haus zu beklagen. _Kunststück, die meisten von uns waren an vorderster Front!_ dachte sie. Dieser Krieg hatte soviel Opfer gefordert und die Zukunft von so vielen zerstört. Von jenen, die die falsche Wahl getroffen hatten und von jenen die alleine zurück blieben.

Hermione Granger hatte in diesen 2 Jahren schmerzlich lernen müssen, dass niemals alles so war, wie es schien. Verräter waren Verbündete und Verbündete Verräter. Sie wünschte, sie hätte das Geflecht aus Lug und Trug schon viel eher durchschaut, dann wäre Ron vielleicht noch am Leben. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn wurde ihre Stimmung noch einmal ein paar Nuancen dunkler.

Ron war schon im ersten Jahr des Krieges gestorben. Verraten von Lavendar Brown, die die falsche Wahl getroffen hatte. Sie hatte nicht lange genug gelebt, um ihren Triumph zu genießen, dafür hatte Hermione gesorgt. Sie war noch nie sehr zimperlich mit ihren Feinden gewesen, aber der Krieg hatte sie hart gemacht. Es war eine Notwendigkeit gewesen. Entweder man starb oder man tötete, so einfach und doch so grausam war das.

Mittlerweile konnte Hermione an Ron denken ohne gleich in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie war dankbar für die Zeit, die sie zusammen gehabt hatten, so kurz diese auch gewesen sein mochte. Sie konnte auch an Harry denken, ohne die Fäuste zu ballen. Harry lag immer noch in St. Mungos, ob er je wieder ganz der Alte werden würde, stand in den Sternen. Aber er lebte und hatte Ginny an seiner Seite, die ihm durch alle Widrigkeiten helfen würde.

Und genau das war der Punkt, warum sie diesen Tag so hasste: Jeder hatte hier jemanden. Ihre einzigen richtigen Freunde waren Ron und Harry gewesen. Der eine war Tod, der andere krank. Ginny war noch nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und alle anderen waren mit sich und ihren eigenen Leben beschäftigt. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht mal wirklich übel nehmen. Ungeduldig sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Merlin, sie musste noch mindestens eine Stunde ausharren. Sie hatte es Prof. McGonagall versprochen. Sie seufzte, das würde eine sehr lange Stunde werden.

_I stand in the distance  
I view from afar  
Should I offer some assistance?  
Should it matter who you are?_

Er stand im Halbschatten einer Säule und beobachtete sie. Das schien seine Hauptbeschäftigung seit dem Ausbruch des Krieges zu sein. Wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war, beobachtete er sie. Gab Acht, dass ihr nichts passierte, dass niemand sie belästigte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es jemals bemerkt hatte. Es war ihm gleich. Er war dankbar, dass sie überlebt hatte. Ihr Tod wäre eine Verschwendung von Talent und Geist gewesen.

Meistens war sie melancholisch gestimmt oder genervt. Nur ganz selten sah er sie noch lächeln. Laut gelacht hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Sie war immer ernsthaft gewesen, aber doch fröhlich. Diese Unbekümmertheit der Unschuldigen gab es nicht mehr. Er wünschte sie würde öfter Lächeln. Sie war keine Schönheit, dazu waren ihre Haare zu wild, ihre Nase zu groß und das Kinn zu Eigensinnig. Und doch, wenn sie von Herzen lächelte, verwandelte es ihr ganzes Gesicht. Ihre Augen in der Farbe von sehr altem und rarem Cognac strahlten dann und ihre vollen Lippen glänzten dann rosig. Es waren Lippen, die zum Küssen einluden. Und von denen er sicher war, dass sie seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr geküsst worden waren.

Er hatte Ron Weasley nicht retten können. Etwas was er sich, wie so vieles nicht verzeihen konnte. Vielleicht könnte sie dann noch lachen? Wozu war Magie gut, wenn man die wertvollen Menschen nicht retten konnte? Sie jetzt so zu sehen war kaum zu ertragen. Sie sollte wie alle anderen hier tanzen und lachen und feiern, dass sie am Leben war. Aber sie war alleine und sie fühlte sich wahrscheinlich auch sehr alleine. Er wusste wie sich das anfühlte, war er es doch schließlich schon sein ganzes Leben.

_We all get hurt by love  
And we all have our cross to bear  
But in the name of understanding now  
A problem should be shared_

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie brauchte frische Luft! Und zwar sofort und zum Teufel mit Minerva McGonagall, sie ertrug diese Pärchen einfach nicht mehr! Hermione drängelte sich durch die tanzenden und schwatzenden Paare, eilte an einer der vielen Säulen vorbei, nicht ohne flüchtig einen angenehmen Sandelholzduft wahrzunehmen, in Richtung der Terrassentüren, die zum Garten führten.

Dort stand sie nun und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Sanftes Licht schien von der Halle auf die Terrasse und beleuchtet diese schwach. Die Nacht war kalt und sternenklar. Tief atmete sie die eiskalte Luft ein. Das leichte Schwindelgefühl, das sie eben noch verspürt hatte, verging langsam.

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass sie nicht mehr alleine hier draußen stand. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie wusste wer hinter ihr stand. Der leichte Geruch nach Sandelholz und etwas was man nicht genau bestimmen konnte war unverkennbar. Er war gekommen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er heute hier in der Halle erscheinen würde. Er hatte diese Art der Unterhaltung schon zu Dumbledores Lebzeiten gehasst und er schien sich seit dem nicht grundlegend geändert zu haben.

Er war immer noch ein harter und finsterer Mann. Ein Mann der nicht aus seiner Haut konnte. Brillant im Geist und gallig im sozialen Miteinander. Und schwer zu durchschauen. Etwas was ihm und vielen anderen in diesem Krieg das Leben gerettet hatte. Und er war einsam.

Das war etwas was Hermione Granger mit diesem Mann gemeinsam hatte. Einsamkeit, ein rastloser Geist und zuviel Ungeduld im Umgang mit Menschen, die nicht auf der gleichen Ebene waren. Etwas was sie in den letzten Monaten aufeinander hatte zugehen lassen.

Der Sandelholzduft schien sie wie eine beruhigende Wolke einzuhüllen, als der Mann näher an sie herantrat. Es war wie ein kleiner Willkommensgruss, wie ein Versprechen. Sie drehte sich noch immer nicht herum. Aber als der Mann ihr von hinten einen Umhang umlegte, schmiegte sie sich in diese Umarmung, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt.

„Es ist zu kalt hier draußen, du holst dir den Tod!" wie Samt strichen diese Worte an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Hier offenbarte er eine Wärme, die er in der Öffentlichkeit sonst nicht zeigen konnte oder wollte. Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um sie und sie schloss die Augen. Und auf einmal, war die Nacht nicht mehr ganz so düster, die Finsternis nicht mehr ganz so undurchdringlich, die Welt nicht völlig unverständlich. Es war, als würden 2 Puzzleteilchen ihren Platz im Ganzen finden.

„Solange du hier bei mir bist, ist mir warm" murmelte sie träge zurück.

Auch Severus Snape hatte in diesem Krieg seine Wahl getroffen und er würde sie nie bereuen, vielleicht nur, dass er sie nicht eher getroffen hatte.

-------------------------

Feedback?


End file.
